Beginning of the End
by HouseoftheBadger
Summary: The Marauders and Lily's last day at Hogwarts, told from all our favourite characters' POVs and one we don't like.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

The atmosphere in the 7th years' dormitories was solemn, excited, sad, happy, and frightened. There was many mixed feelings today. After all, it was their last day as students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There were solemn feelings since they would graduate today. Excited, since they would get out into the real world this evening, and not even the war could lessen the feeling of finally being grown-ups for real. Happiness since their lives began for real today and they would get to spread their wings and all that. Sadness because they would leave their home for seven years and not return again. Happiness because it was their day, their graduation. And fear because today they would leave the last sanctuary in Wizarding Britain and walk right out into a war.

In the Marauders' dorm all of the boys agreed it looked empty. For the first time during their Hogwarts career they had packed the day before departure. This time they had not only packed their clothes and other small things, but all of the things that made this dormitory theirs. That had been in there since their first year. Photos, drawings, their board for planning pranks, the big bookshelves filled with books on magic and a few fictional. Everything that said that this room belonged to four boys who had lived here between 11 and 18. Seven years. They had lived in this room for most part of the year in seven years, and now they were going to leave forever. While the boys were eager to start their own lives, and they wanted to contribute in the war that was going on outside the castle walls, it was infinitely sad to leave their home and knowing that they wouldn't return on the 1st of September.

"Everyone's got everything?" Remus "Moony" Lupin asked his friends as they closed their trunks after having packed their last things, such as their pyjamas. "Nothing is forgotten?"  
His friends shook their heads. Everything, every book, every photo, every prank article, was packed and ready to be delivered home. The only things not packed were the uniforms they wore and the dress robes they would wear during their graduation that evening.  
"Everything's ready." James "Prongs" Potter answered the brown haired young man. "I can't believe we're leaving. That it's over."  
His very best friend, Sirius "Padfoot" Black, threw his arm over his shoulders and grinned slightly, even though there was something woeful about it.  
"Not quite yet, Prongs." He said. "We've still got today and our big goodbye-prank."  
They all grinned at that. They had planned a fantastic, and odd, prank to say goodbye to Hogwarts and the teachers.

Their last friend, Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew, snickered. Everyone was definitely expecting a prank, but they could hardly expect what they would get.

Talking loudly as always the four young men emerged from their dormitory and headed down to the Gryffindor common room, another thing they would do for the last time, go down there early in the morning to meet Lily before lessons. It felt a little stupid that they had lessons last day, but this time none of them had anything against having lessons. One more time.

* * *

"I'm so proud of all of you." Minerva said to the classroom filled with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. She, too, sounded sad though happy for them. And she, too, had a tingle of fear over her. She didn't want to leave her beloved students all alone in the world existing today. To let her beloved students – her children – out in this world, knowing that some of them wouldn't live to see the end of the war, however it might end. "You have worked so hard the past seven years, and many of you have lived through such hard times, and still you're all here today, waiting for your graduation tonight. I couldn't have been prouder."

She couldn't, really. These were some of her best students ever, especially since the war began to get serious. Everyone had worked so incredibly hard.

She gazed out over the young faces, which looked both happy, eager and frightened, all of them. None would be safe as soon as they had left the Platform at King's Cross. Perhaps some would die already tonight. Perhaps all of them would live. But the likeliness for that was way too low. Minerva was completely sure that at least a few of these young people would be missing at the end of the year. Even more at the end of the war. Because so many of them wanted to fight. So many of them didn't have a choice. So many of them were too brave, too reckless, too willing to fight for what was right for their own good. Which was another reason she was so proud, and scared.

She looked out over the faces of those of her students she knew would definitely fight as soon as they got out of Hogwarts. A few of them would get invitations to the Order of the Phoenix within the end of the next week. James Potter. Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. Lily Evans and Peter Pettigrew, too, but they didn't take N.E.W.T. Transfiguration. Marlene McKinnon. Emmeline Vance. Mary MacDonald. All of them young, bright, filled with life and love. All of them soon being put in incredible danger, which they would all doubtlessly jump into headfirst. Because they wanted to fight. They wanted to make a difference in the world.

"You have all met my highest expectations, and many of you have passed them."  
"Professor?" Minerva was interrupted by a voice she knew well. The interruption wasn't shocking, but the fact that a 'Minnie' didn't follow was.  
"Yes, Mr Black?" She asked one of her brightest students – one of her favourite students too, even though she only grudgingly admitted she had favourites. She was sure he knew it even if she would never voice it.  
"We just wanted to say thank you." Sirius said, sounding surprisingly solemn and serious. No pun intended.  
"For putting up with us." Remus added, smiling slightly.  
"For helping us, taking care of us and being important in the process of making us the people we are today." James said.  
"So, thank you." They finished together.

She did _not_ have to blink to keep the tears at bay, thank you very much.

Minerva swallowed thickly, feeling a wave of love for the three sitting in front of her. Together with Lily Evans – soon Potter, probably – the boys, no, _men_ , in front of her were her most beloved students for years. She wasn't sure she could bear if any of them got hurt in the war. She regretted that she didn't feel the same love for Peter Pettigrew, she loved him, just like she loved all her students, but not as much as his friends. The guilt was hard to bear, but nothing she could change.

"You are very welcome." She said. "It has been a pleasure seeing you grow up – seeing you all grow up – into the people you are today. So brave and skilled and good."  
She turned her attention to the whole class when she said it, and she meant it completely and fully. Even though each of them could die anytime, and so could she, and some of them _would_ die, she did not regret knowing them, mothering them and loving them.

"Now, make me even more proud." She finished as the class was ending. "Go out in the world and show them that you are admirable witches and wizards who will make a great difference in the world."

The class stood up and left.

* * *

The Marauders and Lily and their friend Marlene, and Lily and Marlene's friends Emelié and Sadie were sitting at the Marauders' usual spot around the Gryffindor table. They had been sitting there since second year, so of course they would sit there their last day. It was in the middle of the end of the table, almost as far from the teachers you could get, but leaving a few places at the end so they wouldn't be as easy to eavesdrop on. Lily had only been sitting there for about three fourths of a year, but it felt as obvious for her as for the Marauders to sit there.

"I can't believe it's over." She said, feeling a mix between amazement, sadness and laughter. It was completely ridiculous, really, but true. "I can't believe it."  
Remus swallowed a piece of the meat he was eating and nodded in agreement.  
"It's completely surreal." He agreed, feeling an odd mix of feelings. "I can't believe it either. It felt like only last year we walked through those doors as nervous first years, waiting for our Sorting."  
"I wasn't nervous." James pointed out, but nodded.  
"Of course you weren't." The redhead laughed. "The amazing James Potter obviously knew exactly which House he would be in."  
"That's true. I never even thought about the possibility of not being in Gryffindor."

* * *

Regulus Black silently watched his ex-brother who was joking and laughing with his friends – no, his new _family_ – on the other side of the hallway and could hear how they all seemed sad and happy at the same time.

He knew it was because they would graduate today, because they all loved Hogwarts. It was their home. He also knew that when his graduation day came next year, the only reason he would have for sadness would be that he would be forced to participate in the war for real, as the Death Eater he was, and therefore would have to hurt people and put himself in danger. Otherwise he would only be relieved to leave the school. In difference to Sirius, he didn't think of Hogwarts as a home. He cared for his friends, really, but both they and his other peers expected him to be a perfect Black – the perfect Black Heir, now when Sirius was disowned. It was simply another place with expectations for him. He wished he could take Kreacher and simply move out to a house on the countryside and live in quietude the rest of his life, not bothering or being bothered by anyone. But like that would ever happen. He was stuck in London, in the middle of a war, to serve the Dark Lord in their fight against mudbloods.

While he supported the belief that purebloods were supreme, and mudbloods shouldn't have magic, he didn't think it necessary to kill them. They weren't worth the effort. But he would have to do so, because it was expected by him, and in difference to his ex-brother, he always lived up to expectations.

Regulus turned his attention back to the Marauders and the mudblood girl Potter dated.  
They looked so incredibly happy by simply being together, even though they were sad. He envied them that easy feeling of belonging, of love. He himself had lost that feeling forever when Sirius became a bloodtraitor and abandoned him. Buried feelings of bitterness and desertion overflowed him. Sirius was his brother. He should be sitting there with him, laughing and mourning that Sirius' time at Hogwarts was over. But no. It wouldn't do to walk back into old feelings. It was over. Sirius was not his brother. The Sirius who would've done that with him was _dead and buried_ , and should stay so. Would stay so.

He was relieved the Marauders would leave Hogwarts, and so was the entirety of Slytherin. But only a part of his reason was the same as all the Snakes shared: they would finally escape the pranks which were always pulled on them. The past year the pranks had been worse, on the verge of dangerous. Just like the other houses' treatment of Slytherin had only become worse. Partly deserved, Regulus supposed, but still unfair.

No, his main reason was that he would no longer have to watch his ex-brother walking these hallways, seemingly completely forgotten Regulus' existence, laughing and chatting with his friends, his new brothers as he put it when he found out about him taking the Dark Mark in the beginning of the year. The last time they talked. Probably for life.  
So yes. Regulus was very relieved Sirius and his friends were leaving. But also very worried, despite his wishes. He didn't want to care about Sirius, just like Sirius didn't care about him, but he was worried out of his mind still. Sirius was going to fight, that much was obvious. Regulus knew him well enough to know that there was no chance in the world his past brother wouldn't walk straight into the war and start firing curses at every Death Eater he could get to, without the slightest hesitation. He could get hurt, or killed. Regulus didn't want to care. But he did. He cared about his disinherited bloodtraitor brother. His protector for so many years. His only really true friend, until that got destroyed by Potter. The person he used to trust and love most in the entire world.

Yes, Regulus did care.

And he hated it.

* * *

Remus grinned as he, Wormtail and Lily walked into the Great Hall and they got suspicious looks from every student and teacher in the Great Hall. People got extra suspicious when James and Sirius weren't with them. He noticed how quite a few Slytherins began to eat really quickly to get out of there as soon as possible, despite it being their last meal at Hogwarts for the term or forever, depending on their age, and had a hard time not laughing. They sat down at their usual places.

Remus was going to miss this. How people watched them with caution when they didn't behave exactly as they usually did, how they were slightly feared (in a good way, a fun way) throughout the entire school because no one knew what they would be up to within the next minutes. This was one of the better things with the publicity that came with being a Marauder.

"What are they up to?" Lily asked curiously. She hadn't been told what they were going to do. Marauder Secrets. She might be an honorary-Marauder, but she wasn't a Marauder, and therefore she was going to have to wait and see, just like everyone else. The werewolf and the Animagus grinned.  
"You'll see." Peter said, sounding excited, which their table neighbours heard. Luckily the Gryffindors were all more anticipative than worried over their final Hogwarts prank, so no one tried to get away. It would be too bad if people missed their great prank.  
They began to eat, even though the two Marauders only ate a little so they would be able to get away and be prepared any minute now.

And then, suddenly, with a great _bang_ , the doors of the Great Hall flew open and Remus and Peter grinned widely as their two best friends flew into the hall on their broomsticks. Prongs and Padfoot began setting of fireworks before diving toward the two of them and dropping their own brooms. The two grounded Marauders quickly climbed them and joined the other two in the air, throwing fireworks everywhere. Most students began to cheer, and even the professors looked amused – even Minnie!

Remus cast Lily a quick look and noticed that she was laughing loudly while watching them.  
Then the four of them raised their wands at once and said an incantation upon which more fireworks began exploding, and a big M surrounded by a stag, a dog, a wolf and a rat was formed in the air. The Marauders' Mark. Remus had protested about having their animal-forms on it, thinking it was too obvious, but had been voted down three to one.

Applauses began ringing through the entire wall, and the Marauders noticed that the headmaster was laughing while Minnie tried to keep a straight face but failing. Success! But yet they weren't finished.

Remus shouted a charm and the sparks from the fireworks turned into glitter which fell on all the students. The younger students' hair immediately turned into their house colours – Slytherin even got emerald green and silver instead of some ridiculing colours. The Snakes were watching themselves and each other worriedly, having had many experiences with the Marauders and hair and clothes changing charms. But they didn't need to worry. The younger students only got their hair changed, and the 7th years all found themselves dressed in muggle evening clothes – costumes and ball gowns – in their house colours. Lily's were mostly golden and less red, though, as red clashed a bit with her hair. Her dress was specifically designed by Sirius, who had a flair for fashion design.  
Some of the purebloods and halfbloods looked confused over their clothes, and some pureblood supremacists looked disgusted, but they should be happy, really. It could've been so much worse.

Then they began to set off firecrackers, charmed by yours truly with charms invited by yours truly, which when they reached close to the ground turned into puffskeins, resulting the fluffy creatures to rain over the students. They had cost a lot in the pet store, but it had definitely been worth it. Though Remus hadn't paid, of course. Prongs had paid for them all. Surprised shouts came from the students who got them in the head, and he heard Padfoot laugh, so he turned his head to see what was so funny. And began to laugh too. Behind the High table, Minnie was sitting with a puffskein in her knee, one on her shoulder and one on her big pointy hat. She didn't look angry, though, so that was a good thing.

And then the final instalment onto their prank: James said the last spell and a group of students began to sing the school song:  
" _Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, teach us something please_ …"  
It really was a bad song.  
And the Marauders waved and bowed on their broomsticks toward the cheering crowd beneath them before flying out from the Great Hall.

* * *

They all stood next to each other. They all stood as close to each other as they could. Quiet, frightened, proud, expectant, straight-backed. No one is happy. No one is smiling. No one is laughing. Not many dare to dream about the future.  
This is not the graduation anyone had fantasized about. This is not the graduation anyone had hoped for. But it is the graduation they had expected through their entire seventh year, even since the War became serious. And it is their graduation. The graduates of '77-78.

James felt his girlfriend, his Lily, squeeze his hand and he squeezed back. He was standing between Lily and Sirius, with Remus and Peter next to them. He would willingly admit that he was afraid. He was afraid of graduating. He didn't want to leave Hogwarts, leave the safety of the school that had been their home for the past seven years. But he had to. Not only was he graduating, but also was his contribution needed in the War. All their contributions were. His, Sirius', Lily's, Remus', Peter's. Marlene's, Luke's, Mary's, Emelié's, Raphael's. They were leaving a school and a home. And they were arriving in a war.

All of them were dressed in graduation robes and hats. On his chest the Quidditch Captain- and Head Boy-badges were shining. He was handsome, he knew that, in the same way Lily and Sirius were beautiful. But for once, he didn't care much about his looks. Because this was their last day in safety. This was their last day in their sanctuary. After graduation, they would leave with the boats, take the train to King's Cross, and arrive in reality. Arrive, in the middle of a war.

Professor Dumbledore began calling out the names of the graduating students. First out was "Avery, William", who went and got his diploma in his emerald green robes. And then it was Sirius' turn.  
"Black, Sirius." The headmaster said, and James smiled encouragingly toward his best friend, who smiled weakly in return. Padfoot was just as scared as he was. As they all were. As Sirius left his place from his right side, James looked out over the people who had come to watch. He saw his parents standing in the front row, watching Sirius with pride. The Black parents were nowhere to be seen, luckily. He didn't know what he would've done if they had turned up and dared to destroy this day. Because even though it was a day of fear, it was also a day of pride, and of accomplishment. Because they had been at Hogwarts for seven years, and graduated with top marks.

Padfoot smiled when he saw James' – no, their – parents in the crowd, and how proud they looked. It meant the world to him, it was easy to see, to have his real parents, who loved and cherished him, there. And then the former Black heir returned to his place next to James.

Not long after, Lily's name was called: "Gryffindor. Evans, Lily. Prefect, Head Girl." She walked up to Dumbledore, stunningly beautiful with her hair softly curling in the heat. She went and got her diploma. She didn't have family present. Her sister hated her, and her parents had died in a car crash a few months prior. The Marauders were her family this day, and forevermore.

Then it was Moony's turn, and while his robes were shabbier than most, he looked healthier than normal, although scared, just like all of them. It was easy to find Mr Lupin in the crowd, too. He stood next to James and Sirius' parents, and he too had a little shabbier robes than most, but he smiled and looked extremely proud, and sad that Mrs Lupin couldn't attend. She was very sick and had been forced to stay at home with a Healer, despite trying to force her way to Hogwarts to watch her son graduate.

Wormy's name was said, and he walked up to the headmaster, looking nervous. In difference to his friends he didn't have top grades, and his only O's were in Arithmancy and Ghoul Studies. His mother looked proud, and his father seemed pleasantly surprised. It was public knowledge with the Marauders that Peter's parents didn't have too high standards about him. They were not bad, but they didn't expect much.

"Gryffindor. Potter, James. Head Boy, Quidditch Captain." Dumbledore called out, and James let go of the redhead's hand before walking up to the old wizard. Dumbledore looked solemn as he handed the younger wizard the diploma. The headmaster had a look in his eyes the Potter heir hadn't seen before, though. He looked sad, proud and regretful, all in one. But he didn't have time to think about it, because he had to return to his friends. He smiled toward his family – all of them were there, his uncles and aunts and elder cousins – before he took his place in the line again.

Dumbledore gave his speech, thanking them for their time at Hogwarts and congratulating them, and wishing them luck in the future. This time it was obvious he really meant it, because Merlin knew they would need it. Then Minnie gave a short speech too, before introducing the graduation speaker.

"And an applause for our graduation speaker, James Potter." She finished her speech, and the crowd applauded politely, and so did all the students except the Slytherins. James had been an obvious choice for speaker, as he was charismatic, self-confident, the most popular students at Hogwarts and Head Boy.

James walked up to the podium, smiling politely. He wasn't nervous for the speech, he marvelled in the attention of the entire year 7 and their families, but rather of what would come after.  
"Hello, everyone. I'm sure most of you know me, but for those who don't: I'm James Potter, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and Head Boy. I'm also a Marauder, and Lily Evans' boyfriend, which for me are the most important things I could be."

"We have all had seven amazing years here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I think we can all agree that not much could've been better. It's been a safe haven and home for those who needed it, a second home for those who didn't, and a place where we've learnt so much. And most importantly, a place to find friends for life, to find a family or a bigger family than the one you already had. These seven years have been the best of my life, even though I hope I, and everyone I love – and everyone else – will have many, many more and better. It has also been a place to develop, to grow, and to become the person you want to be. I think that no one would've believed seven years ago, or even last year, that I would become Head Boy, or that Lily would ever go out with me. Really, when I got the badge my friends and I sent it back to Professor Dumbledore, thinking it had been a mistake. Turned out it hadn't. And I must say, that was the best thing that could've happened. It let me prove to everyone that I'd grown, that I wasn't the arrogant little jerk – sorry, professors – I was before. It gave me a chance with the love of my life."

J1ames kept talking about their time at Hogwarts for a while more, reminisced about his time at Hogwarts, making the crowd laugh. Laughter was the main goal of his speech, since laughter was what he thrived on, and what he knew they would need the most in the future. And they really needed it now, as not a single smile had been seen during the entire graduation process. Then he finished.  
"And that was everything I had to say, but one last thing before I leave the podium back to the headmaster." He took a deep breath and put his hand in his pocket.

"Lily," he said, "you have a laugh like you're going to die. You always steal my clothes. You get red like a tomato when you're scolding me or blushing and your cooking is enough to poison me." Lily was blushing fiercely and looked slightly mad, while his mates were trying to hold in their laughter. They knew exactly what was going on, of course, as he could hide nothing from them, and Sirius had helped him pick out the ring. "But all of those things only make me fall in love with you again and again, every day. Your laugh makes me laugh, you're so pretty in my clothes, you're beautiful when you're red, and I'd be honoured to cook for you and make sure neither of us starve. I love every bit of you, every quirk, every smile and all of your many talents, and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you."

"I know we've only dated for less than a year, and that it normally would be way too short, but I love you, I love you with every inch of my being, and I have done so for years, even though I was an idiot when it came to showing it. And I want to spend the rest of my, possibly short, life with you. I don't know how much more time we've got left with the war raging and with everything that is going on, so I'm going to ask you today. Lily Anne Theresa Evans," He took a box from his pocket, opened it, revealing a golden ring with an emerald on it, before going down on one knee, "will you marry me?"

Everything was completely quiet, and most of the people in the Great Hall were holding their breath, even the Slytherins – though probably for a different reason, most of them. James hardly dared to look at anyone - what if she said no? – but then he saw Moony nudge Lily on, upon which she ran up to him and cried out:  
"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, you dimwit!"

Laughing in relief, he took her hand and carefully put the ring on her finger.  
"It was my grandmother's." He breathed quietly. "I never met her, but on the paintings she has green eyes too, if not as brilliant as yours."  
"Oh, James." Lily smiled, before yanking him to his feet and kissing him. The Great Hall exploded in applauses. Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail applauded the hardest of all, even though Mr and Mrs Potter, and Marlene, Mary, Emelié and Sadie were close.  
Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he took over the podium again when James walked down together with his fiancée – his _fiancée_ – to the other students.

* * *

After the graduation ceremony they were gathered by Hagrid, just like they had been when they first arrived at Hogsmeade Train Station seven years ago.  
"Seventh years 'ere. Seventh years!" The groundkeeper called out, and Sirius had to laugh when hearing it. It was a repeat of their first day, only that they now would leave the castle instead of arriving. They followed him down to the Black lake, to the boats. It was getting dark by now. The lake was a beautiful sight, just like it had been the first day. The boats all held a lantern, lightening up the surface of the water. He, James, Remus and Peter climbed into a boat as Hagrid reminded them,  
"No more'n four to a boat!"  
Lily would sit with Marlene, Emmaline Vance and Caspian Hayward.

Feeling sad but excited Sirius turned back to look at the castle. The lights were still shining and the moon was shining clear. Moony was obviously feeling a slight discomfort under its bright light but the moon was small so it was only little, and they all had too much on their minds to be very bothered by it.  
"That's it. It's over." Prongs stated. "One last journey with the Express and then…"  
Sirius nodded and moved so he was sitting next to the Potter heir, and leaned toward him. It felt better with James' familiar warmth next to him. His best friend threw an arm over his shoulder and Sirius could feel his smile.  
"It's sad." Wormtail said unnecessarily, but Sirius refrained from pointing out to him that that much was obvious as it was their last day together for a little while. After arriving at King's Cross they wouldn't be together for at least a week. It felt like an eternity. He and Prongs would stay home at Potter Manor for a week, but then he would move out as he didn't want to burden mum and dad. James would move in with him in the flat he had bought at the end of the summer and Moony and Peter would join them sometime, though it wasn't decided when yet. Moony wanted to stay at home now, since his mum was so sick, so he didn't want to leave Mr and Mrs Lupin alone, and Wormy would also live in his home for a while before moving out. Lily was going to live with Marlene and Emelié.

They didn't say much, any of them, just sat there and watched Hogwarts disappear in the distance. They wanted to savour it. After all, it could be the last time they saw the castle.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily stepped off the train and suddenly they were back at King's Cross train station in London. It had been their last journey with the Hogwarts Express, in their compartment. The same compartment they had sat in ever since their first journey together on the train. Hopefully it wouldn't be their last journey together, but you never knew. When they leave Platform 9 ¾ they would leave the sanctuary of Hogwarts and walk out into a war.

* * *

Peter was afraid. He was happy, proud and excited, and sad over leaving Hogwarts because it was his home, but he was also afraid. Not so much, because so far the war hadn't affected him personally. No one he cared about or loved had yet been hurt, or lost a loved one, but it could happen anytime.  
It felt unreal, but it wasn't.  
But he shrugged off his worries at the moment, even though they surely would return as soon as he parted from his friends, and turned to them.

Prongs and Padfoot had just hugged Moony goodbye and Lily was doing so, before they turned to him. James held his arms out as he approached him and Peter smiled and opened his own arms before getting hugged by one of his best friends. After Prongs, Padfoot hugged him and ruffled his hair in the same way he had done since first year and Peter laughed.  
Then he hugged Moony, and then Lily's arms embraced him. Hugging Lily always felt like hugging a mother. He smiled again when they parted.  
"See you real soon, Wormy." Lily said, smiling warmly, and Peter returned it.  
"Yeah, see you in a week, Lils."

"Now give your future husband a kiss." Sirius exclaimed and held his arms out to get his hug from the redhead, and Lily raised an eyebrow.  
"Now, Paddy. I'm pretty sure it's James' proposal I said yes to, not yours."  
The Marauders broke out in laughter, and she watched them in a questioning amused silence, waiting for them to give an explanation. As soon as they had caught themselves, Moony delivered one.  
"Lily, haven't you understood that when you said yes to James, you said yes to all of us?"  
"Yeah." Sirius smirked. "We're kind of a set."  
"You get one of us, you get all of us." Peter agreed.  
"So welcome to the family, future Mrs Black-Lupin-Pettigrew-Potter." Remus finished.  
Lily sighed, looking exasperated, but smiling nonetheless.  
"I really should've known…" She said, chuckling. "What have I gotten myself into?"  
James grinned widely toward his friends as he bowed down and kissed his fiancée's cheek.  
"You'll soon find out, love."

"Sirius! James! Remus! Peter! Lily!"  
Mrs Potter's voice came from the other side of the platform, and the Marauders and Lily turned, only to see Mr and Mrs Potter, Mr Lupin and mum and dad making their way over the platform. They soon reached them and Peter got a hug from his parents while Remus' dad hugged him, and Mr and Mrs Potter hugged James, Sirius and Lily.  
"Welcome to the family, dear." He was sure he heard Mr Potter say to her before he turned his attention to his parents.

"We're so proud of you!" Mum cried out. "Two O's! And your other grades weren't that bad either!"  
Peter smiled, even though he wasn't sure about whether it was a compliment or not – his mother surely meant it as one, but if it was really one another thing completely.  
"Thanks, mum."  
"Your sisters are already at home, preparing the celebration." Dad told him. "Let's go home. Say goodbye to your friends."  
Mum and dad turned to James, Sirius, Remus and Lily and their families and talked a little with their parents and a little to them, and then nodded to Peter to say bye.

Peter smiled toward them, though he felt a tingle of worry over the thought of leaving the platform and its security, and over his friends leaving it.  
"See ya' soon." He said and waved. They smiled back.  
"Bye, Wormtail."  
"You bet."  
"Have a nice time, Wormtail."  
"Sayonara, Wormy."  
"Bye, Peter." Mrs Potter said warmly, giving him a hug.  
"Au revoir." Mr Lupin smiled.  
"Auf wiedersehen." Mr Potter joked.  
Peter smiled one last time before picking up his trunk and following his parents out from the platform.

* * *

Lily smiled as one of her best friends left the train station. Impossible. She had graduated Hogwarts. She had graduated _magic school_. She was also now allowed to use magic outside of school grounds – which she had been last summer too, but still – and she was a fully qualified witch now. And warrior, but that was not the important thing at the moment. What was important was that the Potters had warmly greeted her welcome to their family, even though they had only met for two days during the Christmas holidays and now she was their son's fiancée, she was James' _fiancée_ , and while her parents were dead and Petunia hated her guts, she did not feel like an orphan or like she didn't have a family.  
Because she had.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were her family now. Mr and Mrs Potter could surely become a part of it.  
And while she was frightened of being in a world of war, it didn't feel so horrible when she thought about that they would always be there to have her back.

"See you in a week, beloved." James whispered in her ear as he bowed down to kiss her before he and Sirius left with Mr and Mrs Potter. She smiled and kissed him before he could kiss her. It was important he understood who the dominant one was in this relationship, if he hadn't already, after all.  
"Yes." She breathed happily. "See you in a week."

She watched the Potter family – including Sirius, of course – leave the platform and threw James a kiss when he looked back at her – with her left hand, so he could see the ring – before picking up her trunk to go and find Marlene and Emelié and leave to their flat.

Life was strange, Lily thought, smiling. Who would ever have thought that she, Lily Evans, would ever date James Potter, and agree to marry him? Well, except for him, who always had an unfaltering faith that everything would be fine in the end? That was one of the things she loved the most about him. He never ever let something drag him down. She smiled as she spotted her friends. There might be war, but life was wonderful still.

* * *

 **Review! ^^**

 **So when this was finished I realized I should've written a piece from Snape's POV, because then I should've had an insight from the head from all the most important characters of the Marauders' Era, but it was too late and I didn't know where to put it, and I've got no idea how to write Snape either. I'm sure it would be a lot of eagerness over joining the War, bitterness over doing it without Lily, happiness over being out of Hogwarts, malice over the possibility to get to hurt his tormentors for seven years in a battle/something else, hope over becoming important and a lot else. Much of mixed feelings there.  
So perhaps it was good I didn't write it because I'm not sure I could've made it justice.**

 **Otherwise... nothing. Have a good day! :D  
**


End file.
